


i'll be right back

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. Chapter 1

As Annabeth walked out of the Athena cabin she walked towards her boyfriend’s , Percy’s cabin which was number three. She had spent the morning making new designs for Olympus as she climbed the three steps up to his cabin the door was already opened as she pushed it and saw Percy packing his backpack as she asked “Percy?” and he looked at her and smiled “hey wise girl” he smiled as he packed a change of clothes along with some nectar and ambrosia as he zipped it up “are you going somewhere?” she asked as he nodded “got a message from my dad” he said as flipped his pen, riptide in his hand as he pocketed it “apparently some of the old Gods supporters are still causing a problem and he asked for a hand since the war for olympus crippled his army and they haven't quite recovered yet” he said as he looked at her and saw her expression “what's wrong Annabeth?” he asked as he walked up to her and she took a step back “we just got done with Gia” she said as Percy heard sadness in her voice “and your already running off into another war” she said as he nodded and took a step back “this is my father Annabeth” he muttered as he picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder “it's like when Athena asked you to find her statue thing” he said as a smiled flickered across her face “the Athena Parthenos” she said as he nodded “exactly what i said” he replied as she smiled “Percy you've already save the world twice and done more than any other demigod ever isn't it time to just relax?” she asked as he nodded “i thought it could be” he agreed as he shook his head “did i ever tell you the first thing my dad said to me after we returned Zeus’ bolt?” he asked as she shook her head “he said i was destined for a doomed fate” he said as he sat on his bed and she sat next to him “but we’ve literally been to hell and back, Tartarus even” he said as she flinched at the word “i refuse to give up on spending the rest of forever with you Annabeth but i have to make sure there is somewhere we can be safe and that means helping my dad maintain power over the sea” he said as she nodded and wiped a tear from her eye and nodded “then i’ll come with you” she said as he shook his head “not this time” he said “i'm going to the bottom of the sea” he said as she nodded “i've been to worse places” she said as he nodded and smiled “it's not that Annabeth but if i took you under there i'd have to focus on keeping you in a protective bubble while i'm fighting because you boody couldn't handle the gravity or the weight of the ocean pressing down” he said as he nudged her “not to mention you can't breathe under water and it's kinda dark down there” he said as she nodded “when will you be back?” she asked as he shrugged “depends how many fights dad wants me apart of but it shouldn't be longer than a couple weeks” he said as she nodded “ok then” she said as he nodded “want to walk me down to the beach?” he asked as she nodded “sure” she said as they stood up and walked out of his cabin. As they got close to the beach they noticed a man in a hawaiian shirt and shorts “Dad?” Percy asked as the man turned and Annabeth saw the sea green eyes that were almost identical to Percy’s but she could notice a few small differences as he smiled “Percy my son” he said as Percy moved his arm from Annabeth's waist and hugged his father as he pulled back and Annabeth bowed her head “lord Poseidon” she said as he raised his hand “i don't think that's necessary” he said as she looked up at his face and he nodded at her “i've seen some of your designs for Olympus” he said as he nodded again “perhaps when myself and Percy return we shall talk about you designing my palace also” he said as she blushed and nodded “it would be an honor lord Poseidon” she said as he nodded “good” he agreed as his image flickered for a second as he appeared old and weak, like Percy had described to Annabeth as he was during the last war in his domain as his image turned back to normal and he stepped into the surf “we must go my son” she said as Percy nodded and joined his father in the surf as he looked at Annabeth “don't worry i'll be back” he winked as Annabeth smirked “just don't do anything stupid without calling first seaweed brain” she said as he pulled out his phone and tossed it to her “don't think i'd get reception miles under water anyway” he smirked as she just shook her head and smiled as he and Poseidon disappeared into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy took a second to get use to the depths Poseidon took him in so little time even his powers were strained for half a second before he righted himself. “Where are we?” he asked as Poseidon now dawned old greek battle armor with his trident, while still remaining normal height. “This is the mariana trench” Poseidon said as Percy looked at him “as in deepest part of the known ocean?” he asked as Poseidon nodded “there are deeper parts but one of Oceanus outposts are here” he said as Percy nodded “what do you want me to do?” he asked as Poseidon patted his son on the back “your powers are incredible Percy, even for a Demigod” he said as Percy felt his face go red “and in the depths of the ocean your powers are second only to mine and Oceanus” he continued as Percy nodded “so you want me to take out the stronghold?” he asked as Poseidon nodded “in a way” he said as Percy looked at him “what do you mean?” he asked as Poseidon held out his trident “it is well known Gods may not harm mortals unless challenged” he said as Percy nodded “Oceanus has used old magic to invoke the same rights to many of his strongholds” Poseidon said as Percy knitted his eyebrows “i didn't think that was possible” he said as Poseidon shook his head “it is old magic from before the age of us Gods Percy” he said as Percy nodded and looked at the trident and pieced it together “you want me to wipe it out?” he asked as Poseidon nodded “you are not under the same restrictions as i am and if i risk attacking the position i could loss countless soldiers” he said as Percy nodded as he rubbed his hands together “i'm not sure i'm that strong” he said as Poseidon smiled “my son you have more power than you ever thought possible you just lack control” he said as he offerent the trident to him as Percy looked at him “are you sure?” he asked as Poseidon laughed “my boy this trident is not my own, although it is very similar” he said as Percy reached out for it “yes my son, think of it as a gift for all the birthdays i missed while you grew up” he said as Percy took the trident.

The moment Percy touched the trident he felt a wave of power as he almost fell to his knees as Poseidon caught him “woah” Percy said as Poseidon nodded “this power is all from you my son, the trident merely a means of which to help control your power” he said as Percy’s eyes blazed green as he stood up properly as he raised his free hand “this is all me?” he asked as his father nodded “your power is vast but you lacked the control” he said as Percy felt the power ripple through him “now what do i do?” Percy asked as his father motioned to the fortress “see what you can do” he said as Percy nodded nervously as he held out his free hand and closed his fist as the building shook and imploded in on itself as there was a ploom of monster ash followed after as Poseidon nodded “very good my son” he said as Percy knitted his eyebrows “was that all?” he asked as Poseidon nodded “your power is extraordinary Percy” his father said as he felt weird “whats wrong my son?” he asked as Percy shook his head “ever since the labyrinth, the forge when i free Typhon” he said as he sat on a rock and his father waved his hand and sat of a seat that appeared next to Percy “i always felt power but i always tried to hide it, it felt wrong like i had to trade my humanity for power” he said as he held the trident in his hand “but this feels like i get both which has me worrying…” he said as his father nodded “that this isn't free” he said as he motioned to the trident and Percy nodded “power always has a cost Percy” his father spoke “and when this war is won i will ask for the trident be returned to my care till you ever need use of it again” he said as Percy nodded “when the war ends can i spend a week at the palace?” he asked as his father frowned “i would of thought you would of want to of been back at camp” he said as Percy nodded “normally i would but whenever i use power like this i get, withdrawal i guess” he said as his father placed a hand on his shoulder “that is your mortal body holding more god power than should be possible” he said as Percy nodded “but yes, you may stay in my palace” he said as Percy thanked him. “We must go Percy, there are many more places to help” he said as Percy nodded and stood and his father placed a hand on his shoulder and they vanished. 

This continued for at least 2 weeks each day Percy and his father wiped out base after base with Percy taking out the base and Poseidon wiping out all the monsters Oceanus sent after Percy to try and stop him, together they were unstoppable and Percy secretly loved the time he got to spend with his dad. “Dad can i ask something?” Percy asked as they sat in the throne room in Poseidon’s palace “what is it my son?” he replied as Percy realised his hand shaking and he clenched into a fist, not having the trident was starting to become more and more of a problem after each day. “How were you allowed to recruit me?” he asked as Poseidon knitted his eyebrows as Percy added “no direct contact” he said as his father nodded “due to the importance of the war and my decision not to let my siblings fight my battles for me they allowed me to choose a demigod hero to aid me and naturally i chose you” he replied as Percy nodded “now you should rest my son” he stated as Percy nodded “are we attacking more outposts tomorrow?” he asked as his father shook his head “tomorrow will be much more dangerous my son, tomorrow we storm the palace of Oceanus” he said as Percy felt his clothes get wet as his power wavered as he dried off again “dad i can take down fortresses all day if you need me to but i'm not a god” he said as his father nodded “you can't expect me to go up against a god like that” he said as Poseidon nodded “don't worry my son i will be the one to fight Oceanus” he said as Percy sighed in relief “but i will need you my son” he said as Percy nodded “what do i need to do?” he asked as Poseidon tapped his throne and a map appeared floating in the air like a hologram of what looked like a palace with a floating X on it as Poseidon pointed to it “Oceanus has a thrown of power just like the Olympians” he said as Percy nodded “and i have to find it and destroy it” he said as Poseidon nodded “i must warn you my son, the power required to break a throne of a god will tax you, the trident will shatter and you will have only enough power to maintain your aura of protection from the pressures of the sea and continue to breathe” he said as Percy nodded “so i destroy the throne then i'm back to my normal self without water control and i have to get out of the palace by myself” he summarized as his father nodded “i know this is a large task Percy but without it, if Oceanus takes me down then the war would be lost” he said as Percy nodded “do we have a distraction plan?” he asked as Poseidon nodded as he stood up “a full out assault on the castles front which should lead them out and give you a clearer window” he said as Percy nodded “i better get some sleep” he said as he stood up, bowed to his father and walk out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy felt different, he hadn't realised it till now when he was sitting alone in his room. It was massive, way bigger than his cabin or his mom’s apartment. This room was different to most Poseidon had some sort of magic over it so whenever Percy wanted something it would appear. Percy got off his bed and paced back and forth for a bit before holding out his hand as his bag floated over to him as he pulled out a gold coin and twirled it in his fingers as he turned around and behind him was a rainbow as Percy smiled and tossed the coin in and said the chant before adding “Annabeth Chase, camp halfblood” as the rainbow warped and shifted to show the Athena cabin as all the campers jumped as Percy waved sheepishly “Annabeth?” he asked as one of her brothers nodded and the view followed the brother to Annabeth's station where she was asleep as the brother tapped her shoulder and she looked up facing away from the Iris message “what?” she complained as the brother pointed to Percy as she turned and her face lit up “PERCY” she yelled as she ran towards the message and her siblings got the message and left. “are you coming back?” she asked as Percy smiled at her “not quite yet” he said as she looked at him sad “when?” she asked as he shrugged “the last battle is tomorrow so maybe tomorrow night, maybe the day after” he said as she nodded “what’s the plan for the fight?” she asked as he explained what Poseidon told him. “Percy that’s crazy” she said as he nodded “i know” he said as she shook her head “even by your insane standards” she added as he nodded again “i know” he said as she looked at him “you do this an then you get to come back home?” she asked as he nodded and smirked “promise” he replied as she nodded “it's not like you haven't done insane things before” she said as he smirked realising she was justifying it to herself not him as he looked at her “trust me wise girl i shouldn’t even see Oceanus” he said “and i'm all super powered and stuff” he said as he realised his hand was shaking again and he calmed himself “i'll be back before you know it wise girl, i've got to get some sleep for tomorrow i'll see you tomorrow” he said as she nodded “you better, if you die i swear to gods i'll kill you” she said as he smirked “love you too wise girl” he said as he relaxed and the rainbow vanished. 

The next morning Poseidon woke Percy early “its time my son” he said as Percy nodded and reached out and grabbed the trident he knew Poseidon would have in his hand as he got up “lets go” he said as he felt too nervous to eat. When Poseidon and Percy arrived the place was already a war zone explosions and lights filled Percy’s senses as Poseidon spoke to him in his mind “if you flank left roughly half a mile there’s a cave which shouldn't be guarded follow it and it will take you to a secret entrance to his throne room” he said as Percy nodded and shot off like a torpedo.

As Percy found the tunnel there were two guards, monsters Percy had never seen before, which meant Percy wasn’t going to have it so easy. He sheathed the trident to his back and pulled out riptide as he threw it and used the water currents to direct it to shoot through both guards instantaneously without giving them time to scream as they both disintegrated. Percy recapped riptide and walked through the cave as he reached a dead end and pushed the wall as it moved and revealed the secret entrance Percy peaked his head around and he saw the room was empty as he snuck in and towards the throne as he got to the middle and heard laughter. “Did you honestly think i wouldn't know your father's plan?” a deep voice boomed from behind as Percy turned and saw a man in a hood and cloak standing in front of him “your father's army will soon fall back” he said as he motioned to the chair “with you unable to destroy my throne he knows his chances are slim to none for winning this fight” he said as he clicked his fingers and Percy fell to his knees as he tried to gain strength from the water and the God laughed “my dear boy you have power yes, and skills to rival gods but this room is what gives me my strength you won't beat me here” he said as Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a gemstone, a gift he made Hazel make for him in case he died on this quest as he smashed it on the ground and nothing noticeable happened as Percy took a deep breath “there’s something about me you should know” Percy said calmly as he forced himself to stand “I returned Zeus’s bolt. I fought Ares and won. I retrieved the golden fleece. I held up the sky. I navigated the labyrinth and I defeated Kronos. I went to Tarturus and back” as Percy spoke his words got stronger and the room started to shake, at first a little but with every word it grew till it was a full scale earth quake “i reunited the greeks and romans, i killed giants and i helped stop Gia” he said as the earthquake was a full 10 on the richter scale'' I ...am...PERCY...JACKSON” he yelled as the roof came down and Percy exploded in a powerful aura which reduced the throne of power to dust and sent Oceanus flying as the entire palace came down on top of the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was sitting at the beach with Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico the seven had grown close since Gia and they all wanted to greet Percy when he got back later as they all sat there talking as something started to bubble on the surface of the water as a green aura rose out of the lake and Hazel mutter “no…” as Annabeth looked at her then back to the the aura which gained the body of Percy “hey wise girl” it said as she knitted her eyebrows “Percy?” she asked as he shook his head “no, this is just a little something i asked Hazel to make in worst case” he said as the entire ocean lit up in a green aura as the earth started to shake and the sea itself glowed green before it died and Percy motioned to the sea “that was the real Percy Jackson” he said as he walked to Annabeth “i just wanted to have a way so i could make sure the last thing you heard from me was that i love you” the aura said as Annabeth started to shake as the aura looked at Piper as she stoped Annabeth from falling and he placed his hand on her arm and nodded as he looked at Jason and smiled “its was an honour to be your friend” Percy said in an uncharacteristically serious way as he nodded to each of them “you truly are the heroes of Olympus” he said as he started to fade “goodbye my friends” he said as he smirked in the typical Percy way and faded to smoke.

“He promised” Annabeth said in a whisper, “he promised he’d come home safe” she said as Piper hugged her tight “he loved you Annabeth” she said the others had no idea what to do. Percy had always been the natural leader of the team he was the strongest of them, even Jason knew it deep down. 

The next months past slowly, the camp seemed darker without Percy as all activities and cabins didn't seem to act right. Percy had changed the camp when he first arrived he made everyone closer but now he was gone it hit everyone hard. There was a ritual burning of the shroud everyone attended, including most of the Gods. While it was true that not all the gods liked Percy they respected him, more than they had respected any mortal before him. All the major gods turned up with the exception of Hades who would probably see Percy soon enough and Poseidon who hadn't been heard from since Percy’s death. Sally, Paul and their daughter were allowed into camp for burning as Sally and Annabeth broke down in each others arms.

Annabeth took a couple minutes to compose herself before she said her piece “Percy Jackson was a true hero of Olympus, he saved the world countless times and did everything he could to keep the ones he loved safe, despite interference,” she said as she glanced at Hera who simply scowled. Annabeth's speech continued for 10 minutes or so before she started crying again and left. After the bruning the gods disappeared quickly but just as Zeus was about to disappear Jason grabbed his arm “father?” he asked as Zeus looked at him “what is it Jason?” he asked “i was just wondering....” he started as Zeus shook his head “I have not seen my brother since Percy left this world” he said as Jason nodded and let go of his father's arm “goodbye father” he said with a slight bow as Zeus disappeared. 

The next couple weeks were like those before them, the camp had gained something when Percy arrived and now it had lost something with his death. 

A day later Jason, Travis and Frank got a call to come to the big house because Chiron wanted to talk to them. As they walked up the stairs Chiron was sitting in his magic wheelchair on the deck as he nodded at them “hello” he said simply as they stood around him “what is it Chiron?” Jason asked as Chiron pulled out a newspaper and handed it to them. The article was about a new discovery of a jem which seemed to harness energy at a rate scientists couldn't explain. “Why are you showing us this?” Jason asked as he handed it to frank “because, my dear boy, what these scientists found was calcified time” he said as Jason looked at him “is that even possible?” he asked as Chiron nodded “apparently so, my theory is when Percy defeated Kronos it sent ripples through his domain, much like when he took down Oceanus” he said as he took the article back and looked at it himself “but because Kronos controlled time he created this” he said as Jason nodded “so?” he asked “surly if this thing is infinite energy it's another good thing to come from Kronos’ death” he said as Chiron raised his finger “but Kronos isn't dead, he can't die,” he said as Jason nodded “but he can't come back either” Jason returned as Chrion sighed “I do hope that remains the case,” he said as Jason looked at him “what do you mean?” Jason asked as Chiron pointed at the picture “I have a theory that this very gem could be the key to Kronos’ return, using a spell even i almost forgot” he said as Jason looked at him without saying a word before nodding “so we steal it” he said as Chiron nodded “that is why i got you three” he agreed “Jason has the best escape abilities, Frank is a skilled fighter from any range and Travis as a son on Hermes…” Chrion said as Travis interrupted “I'm very good at acquiring things that aren't mine” he said as Chiron nodded “when do we leave?” Jason asked as adjusted his glasses “whenever your prepared but be warned we may not be the only ones interested, mortal or otherwise,” he said as they all nodded and walked off together leaving Chiron on the porch with the article.

The plan was simple yet effective, Jason would fly Travis on board the shipping boat carrying the gem while Frank flew in as a bird. Next they would take out security and let Travis do his thing then escape with no problems. 

But when has easy ever been on the cards for them? Jason landed on the docks to find 5 identical boats with identical manifests leading to different locations. Everything was identical, including replica gems being loaded onto each one with identical million dollar security. As they all set off Jason, Frank and Travis had no idea what they were going to do.   
This was when a massive wave hit the docks but before it exploded onto land it stopped so a finger could step out of it and onto land as the wave then went in reverse and the sea went calm again. The figure was wearing what looked like a fusion material of celestial bronze and imperial gold armor which covered the figure from head to toe so you couldn't see who was, or what it was as it looked around as the boats which were all roughly half a mile out as the being reached its right hand out and slowly clenched its fist as jagged blades of water shot from around all five boats tearing through them as they all began to sink and the figure seemed to relax as it unclenched its fist and went to join the surf again which was when Jason noticed the blade sheathed to its belt. Riptide. 

Jason’s mind became overwhelmed with anger as he realised this must of been the thing that killed Percy as the air became electrified and he growled at Travis and Frank to stay here as he jumped down and a bolt of lightning shot for the armored figure as he unsheathed riptide and batted the bolt to its left as it faced Jason “son of Jupiter” it said in a voice which was completely dead of emotion “why don't you run along” it said as it clicked its finger and turrets of water shot at Jason as he dodged them and flipped his coin revealing his blade as he charged.

His first strike was blocked expertly as the man brought up his fist and slammed Jason in the chest as he was sent flying 20 feet before crashing to the earth seeing stars as the man walked to him and leveled his blade at Jason’s throat “i did warn you” he said still void of anything resembling humanity as an arrow lodged itself in a chink of his armor and he grunted at he looked at the roof and saw Frank and sneered “fine then” he muttered as he turned and walked back towards the ocean “i have what i came for” he said Jason coughed up blood “leave the sword” he said as close to a yell as he could get as the man stopped “don't push your luck” he said simply as another wave arrived and he disappeared into it.


End file.
